


Once In A Lifetime

by Zee



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, M/M, Video, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not my beautiful house, this is not my beautiful wife." Kuzco and Pacha connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for blithesea for Festivids 2014.


End file.
